First Times
by Irene Kagamine
Summary: "The very first time he sees her she's just a blur in the sky." Rainbow Snowcone oneshot, originally written for RS week on Tumblr. Theme: Beginnings


**A/N **Hello! This is my first fanfiction and I'm awfully nervous haha. This was one of the fanfics I wrote for the Rainbow Snowcone week on tumblr but I chickened out at day 2. Whops. Anyway, although reviews are greatly appreciated, I'm more than happy if you follow and/or favorite because I know it isn't really good :)

I have to thank the amazing **IcandyCo **for being my beta reader because between spelling errors and grammatical ones I'm pretty sure I'm one of the worst author alive.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Rise of the Guardian or William Joyce's characters.

* * *

The very first time he sees her she's just a blur in the sky. He was delivering snow in a little city near Moscow, enjoying the way the snowflakes created a sense of peace and calm, when something very fast flew past him. The surprised boy quickly tried to regain the balance he involuntarily lost, but all he managed to catch with his eyes was only a figure with more color than a rainbow. Jack Frost is not known to have a lot of meetings with other sprites, but this doesn't mean he _doesn't want to_; he just doesn't know how to give the impression of being friendly. Well, maybe covering a large part of America with snow while the Easter Bunny was doing his job wasn't exactly his best idea, but hey! He didn't know it was already spring. The thing is, Jack Frost may look cold and distant when he's not; Jack is lonely and craves for company in a world where only mythical beings can see him. He doesn't reach the multicolored figure and he spends the next minutes trying to convince himself that it doesn't matter, he doesn't need friends. This doesn't stop the tears on his face.

The second time he doesn't see her, but one of her mini fairies. At first it's simply a glance (even if fairies are unusual he has seen a lot of weirder creatures) then he remembers the same colors zooming through the sky years before and he takes a better look at the little helpers. Jack doesn't know what they are doing in the room of a child until one of them dives under the pillow, retrieves a tooth, and puts a coin near the kid's head; it doesn't take a genius to understand they are Tooth Fairies (or work for the Tooth Fairy) and the mischievous spirit follows them. Initially he's almost sure the Tooth Fairies are, well, fairies (or how he assumed fairies would be). However, as he observes them in close proximity, he quickly discovers they look more like hummingbirds; exceptions are the wings, which resemble the ones of an insect, and the face, almost human apart from the beak they have instead of a nose. He wants to chase after them and meet their bigger counterpart, but the tiny living rainbows are too fast and he loses them after a bit. Maybe it's because winter hasn't a lot of colors, but that night he dreams of hummingbirds and teeth.

Over the years he has tried to see her, yet her palace is well hidden and her little helpers are fast; all he has gotten in 318 years are only stories. Tales about a Queen, a fierce warrior shaped by tragedies and sorrow. Everything about her (her features, her character, her past) is different every time he hears a new story. She's a mystery, in a way only a mythical being like her (or the other Guardians) can be.

Thus nothing can prepare him the first time he sees her and he's caught off guard by this colorful mix of smiles and warm eyes. For a minute he's so taken aback that he just stares and whispers a "Wow." The following moment she's close (_too close_ for his poor beating heart) and, while she sticks her fingers in his mouth and he lightly blushes (since if her "girls" know he has perfect teeth they may also know he kind of tried to stalk her), a part of his mind realizes that Tooth is a lot more than what the rumors say. This is just the beginning.

* * *

**Song**: Back To The Beginning Again - Switchfoot [Alternative rock]

(Quick note: the songs I choose aren't the one which have lyrics that made me think about my story, but the ones that gives me the right mood to write a specific genre. I put the genre between the brackets so you know from the beginning if it can suit your taste :D)


End file.
